


Bokuto Koutarou Is An Ass Man

by RarePairGremlin



Series: Kinktober [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Warming, Fluff, Hotdogging, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Sort Of, Strip Tease, Teasing, sensual, sleepy Asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21729505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Asahi’s fingers curl around the door frame, pushing it open slowly as they peer their sleepy face through the crack they made. He smiled warmly at them as they wipe some crust from sleep away from the corner of their droopy eyes. The heel of their hand dug into their eyes a few times as they muttered under their breath. Blinking through the haze of sleep Asahi looked back at him in a way that reminded him of Boo from Monsters Inc. It sent his heart fluttering, chest warming him through the chill of the storm outside.His eyes traveled from their face to the knotted mess that was their hair. A large piece was swept up and over, curling from one side to the other of their head until the end stuck out by their ear. Several sections were frizzy and in desperate need of brushing. It made the warm, comfortable sensation travel through his chest down to his stomach as a chuckle rose in his throat.Asahi's always been such a light sleeper. They toss and turn enough throughout the night their hair always looks terrible, cute but terrible, by morning. He found it incredibly endearing. Asahi found it annoying.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Kinktober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498679
Kudos: 30





	Bokuto Koutarou Is An Ass Man

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Kinktober fic #6. Mostly edited.

Shivering as he began peeling away the wet, clinging layers stuck to his chilled skin, his thoughts drifted back to practice. He’d already showered at the gym, right after practice ended. Well, his kind of practice. He'd convinced Oikawa, Kageyama and Ushijima to stay much later than they'd planned. He was getting good at playing up their weaknesses for him, and their competitiveness against the others, so he'd get more practice in. But it seems his efforts in getting clean and dry were wasted once he'd stepped outside.

Halfway across the gym parking lot, his car within sight, the sky had opened up cried. No matter how hard he'd pumped his legs he couldn't have outrun the downpour. It left him cold and soaked through to his core by the time he slumped heavily into the front seat, slamming the door in frustration. 

It was even worse when he made it home, the rain coming down so hard it felt lie he was getting pelted by hail. The whistling wind whipped the drops against him, pushing against him harshly as he walked to the building. All the parking spaces near the front of their building had been taken. Forcing him to park on the opposite side of the lot, which was far enough away from the security doors that he was cursing up and down once inside the warm, bright lobby.

He really should take another shower, if only to warm himself up before he caught a cold. But the promise of a comfy, sleep and body warmed bed was calling to him like a seaman to a siren. Too good to pass up even if he may regret it later. 

Another shiver shook through him. His limbs quaked so hard the shirt slipped from his fingers and snapped back against his upper back before he got it yanked over his head. Grunting, he grasped for the hem again. Tugged at it until his fingers curled under it tight, droplets of water tickling trails down his goosebump littered skin. Finally yanking it over his mop of messy, dripping hair he rolled his shoulders, sighing as he worked out the tired kinks. His joints popped, bones cracking loudly. It made him wince every time, the noise unnatural and terrifying to hear, even as a grin lifted the corners of his twitching lips. While the noises his body makes are unsettling, they are also amusing.

The distant sound of footsteps had him pausing, grin faltering as his eyes trailed slowly to the doorway. He’d shut the door until only a sliver of light glowed through the edges into the hallway. 

Their bedroom was down the hall and the light shouldn’t have bothered the sleeping figure he'd peeped in on when he'd arrived home. But he’d still closed the door behind him just in case, hoping he'd been quiet enough not to wake them from their comfortable slumber. 

He should have known they’d still wake up. Being the light sleeper they were they’d probably woken the moment he tiptoed through the front door. 

Asahi’s fingers curl around the door frame, pushing it open slowly as they peer their sleepy face through the crack they made. He smiled warmly at them as they wipe some crust from sleep away from the corner of their droopy eyes. The heel of their hand dug into their eyes a few times as they muttered under their breath. Blinking through the haze of sleep Asahi looked back at him in a way that reminded him of Boo from Monsters Inc. It sent his heart fluttering, chest warming him through the chill of the storm outside. 

His eyes traveled from their face to the knotted mess that was their hair. A large piece was swept up and over, curling from one side to the other of their head until the end stuck out by their ear. Several sections were frizzy and in desperate need of brushing. It made the warm, comfortable sensation travel through his chest down to his stomach as a chuckle rose in his throat. 

Asahi's always been such a light sleeper. They toss and turn enough throughout the night their hair always looks terrible, cute but terrible, by morning. He found it incredibly endearing. Asahi found it annoying. 

On top of being a light sleeper, they were also not a morning person. They need at least two cups of tea before they woke up enough to focus on getting ready for the day. It’s why Asahi always wakes up at least two hours before anything important, three hours before work and slept in on days when there was nothing to do. They still needed the two cups of tea on days off, but it was more out of routine than need. 

In contrast, he prefers to just roll out of bed, race through a routine and get his day started. Whether it was at 5 am or 5 pm. The only thing he ever spent a little extra time on was his hair and even then, it was simply thrown up and out of his way. 

He did enjoy waking up with Asahi though, watching the way they walk around with their eyes closed. It always amazed, and amused, him how they could stumble around their apartment without hurting themself, or bumping into every wall and object. When they spent mornings together he'd sit back and just watch them go through the movements. Their hands turning on the kettle, picking out a mug, tea, and spoon without even opening their eyes. He'd always think of it as muscle memory at its finest. 

He’d tried to play volleyball without looking once. To see if he could mimic the way Asahi went through their morning routine into something he does every day too. It was, of course, a mistake. 

In the end, all he’d accomplished was falling into the net several times. He'd knocked over all his teammates, literally all of them at least once, and getting thoroughly scolded by Coach and Oikawa. He’d sulked on the court for a bit, refusing tosses to him until he’d laid on the floor to stare up at the ceiling. 

Ushijima and Hinata had joined him on the floor and they’d talked over him as if he wasn't there. Hinata had remarked on how much more powerful his spies were before, how Asahi would be so impressed with him during their next game. Ushijima, as usual, pointed out his mistakes, instructing him on what he should have done instead. His teammates went back and forth like that until he felt better. Practice had continued as normal, aside from a short pause when he had to remember how to do straights.

Pulling his straying thoughts from memories into the here and now again he turned toward them. His lips curved up into a fond smile as Asahi leaned heavily into the door frame. Their eyes were closed again, chest rising and falling in slow, even breaths. He released a deep rumbling chuckle that vibrated through his chest, the sudden noise shocking them awake. Their body jerked back, hand clutching at the frame in fear of falling backward as their eyes fluttered open. A smirk lifted a corner of their lip as their gaze met his and the potential danger their sleep-addled mind conjured disappeared.

“Hey you,” he breathed out, making his voice soft, not wanting to scare them again. He felt a pang of guilt for waking them, even though he knew it was an unpreventable event. Asahi smiled weakly, lips twitching before a yawn snapped their mouth open. He chuckled again as the yawn brought tears to their eyes. The sound loud and, when added with their appearance, made him think of a cartoon bear waking after a long winter.

“Hey-ou, y' final-ome,” they mumbled as they blinked away the wetness that had formed along their lash line. 

He remained still, watching their sluggish movements as they pushed off the wall. They swayed a bit but steadied their feet before moving toward him. He smirked, nodding in silent answer when they breathily asked if he needed some help, another yawn slurring their speech. He didn’t, not really, but he wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to have them strip him. Not when there were no signs of a blush sweeping across their face, no indication of the shyness that has given them pause, even stopped them, before. 

They’ve been together for a few years now. It surprised him at the time but they were sexually active pretty early on in the relationship. In heated moments Asahi is bold, talkative, teasing. But in moments much like this, without the burning lust surging through their veins, desire taking control? Well, Asahi still flushes deep red whenever he walks around bare-chested after a shower. 

Asahi moved into his space, getting so close their toes almost touch. He shuddered under their touch as their burning palms laid against his chilled skin, sliding up his chest in heated trails. His hands caught and lifted the hem of his dripping shirt. Slowly trailing higher and higher, up over his shoulders and along the side of his arms. He slid his arms through the sleeves as they yank it off, drops of water spill through their fingers and splashes against their shirt. 

He frowned when they sucked in a quick breath as the freezing water drops soaked through the shirt. Felt a pang of guilt shoot through his chest, knowing it had to feel cold against their sleep-warmed skin so suddenly. But they shook in a small shiver before lazily dropping the wet material to the tiles beneath their feet with a slick slap. 

They blinked their eyes wide a few times, seeming to be more awake now as their gaze traveled over his now bare chest, their hands coming back up to roam behind their eyes. Gulping down a nervous lump in his throat, licking a wet stripe over his cold lips, Bokuto let them take the lead. Wanting to see how far they were willing to go, and half expecting their sleepiness to disappear completely to leave behind te hesitant, shy Asahi. Minutes ticked by however and they kept staring, kept touching him with slow caresses. He was less chilly, his temperature building along with is sex drive. Light desire hummed to life the longer he watched their face as they touched him. Feeling the way their eyes roamed over his soaked skin hungrily.

His fingers twitched by his sides. Wanting so badly to reach out and touch them too but he held himself as still as he could. Basking in the rare moment of being able to watch Asahi appreciate his body. So often do they hide their face from him. In pillows, blankets, even his shoulder and sometimes their hair. He didn't mind, it was how they battled getting too flustered too fast. He's come to understand it so he doesn't pry or push. 

Asahi surprised him again by taking a half step back, their nails scraping down his chest to the elastic of his pants. They pulled at the strings on his sweats, the material loosening and slipping down to hug his hips. Exposing enough of his lightly tanned skin that you could see the sharp edges of the bones. 

He stared through his lashes at them, taking in the expressions crossing their face and taking in the beginnings of a pink flush spreading over their cheeks as their eyes flicked up to his, bottom lip caught between their teeth, then gaze dropping down to stare openly. His cock, noticeable through the sweats now, twitched up at the attention as Asahi dipped a finger under the elastic band. Their other hand curved around his hips, thumb smoothing over a mole above the bone while the finger in his pants trailed teasingly back and forth. 

Swallowing hard he grinned, deciding to push his luck and tease them back. The worse that could happen was they weren't up for what he was offering and they'd go back to bed while he took the previously dismissed shower. Hooking a thumb under the waistband, he pulled it forward and down to reveal his lack of underwear before letting it snap back against his skin.

They jerked at the sound, eyes snapping up to his. He choked on a laugh as they scrunched their face up at him before their eyes fell downward again. The finger that had been under the elastic came up to rub where he'd snapped the pants, the pad of their finger trailing over the reddening skin. 

Moaning low in his throat he tipped his head back, his now pulsing cock rising and falling with each surge of blood to it. He didn't need to look at the to know their cheeks had darkened at the lewd sound he'd made. It was evident in the way their hand hesitated, for just a moment, before their palm pressed flush against him. He arched his neck back against his shoulders, his eyes slowly closing. He hummed at the feeling of warmth radiating off their hand, a beautiful contrast to the light chill still lingering in his core. 

Their hand left him after grinding their palm against him once. His eyes snapped open and his head shot forward so fast his neck cracked. His mouth fell open in questioning protest only to snap closed again as Asahi moved closer. A shocked gasp was ripped from him as their chest pressed up against him. Their lips mouthed over his neck, sucking the skin into their burning hot mouth before pulling off just as suddenly with a lewd, echoing pop. His eyes were open so wide the air stung, his mouth a large ‘o’ in a silent moan as their teeth grazed his skin. 

A frustrated curse ghosted past his lips as they stepped away, cutting him off from all contact once again. He whined, they snickered. Blinking in shock he watched them step backward in careful slides of their feet along the tile until their back reached the wall. Spinning around on their heel Asahi slipped through the bathroom door, disappearing into the thick darkness of the hall towards their bedroom.

It took him several minutes for his brain to catch up with what had just happened. Slowly his now aching jaw closed, eyes blinking into life until they became sore, watery from the staring contest he’d just lost with the dark void that was the hall. The steady throb of his cock and the heavy beat of his heart against his ribs told him that yes, Asahi had just done that. And it was the sexiest thing he's ever seen them do.

His feet moved, coming back into function before his mind did, and suddenly he was in the doorway; staring down at the shirt he’d just stepped on. Bending down, confusion creasing his brows, Bokuto unfolded the shirt to get a better look at it. In the glow of the bathroom light behind him, he studied the clump of discarded material. He sucked in a tight breath as he eyed the small wet spots along the middle of the shirt. The fading wet spots caused by his own soaked one. 

It fell from his hands as another rush of blood surged down south. Not only had Asahi taken him up on his obvious offer they'd countered his tease with one of their own. 

He reached behind him, swinging the bathroom door open until it hit the wall with a thud, flooding the hall with brighter light. His eyes traveled up the long hallway, staring at the edge of where the bathroom light ended and wishing he could see more. 

As is answering his wish a click signaled a light being flicked on in the bedroom before more light, though dull compared to the bathroom, filled the hall. He swallowed, released a shuddering breath at the unveiling of a trail of clothes. Leading directly to the bedroom. Left behind for him to follow until he reached his prize. Soft step after soft step he padded down the hallway, picking up and looking at the discarded items as he went. Mind reeling at how coy Asahi was being tonight and loving every drawn-out second of it. 

The pajama pants Asahi had been wearing lay in a pile by the short, wooden bookcase that held Asahi’s novels. He’s never read them, honestly doesn’t know what they’re about, but he loves the way Asahi’s face is so unfiltered as they read them. Going from one emotion to the next as if they’re living inside the world created from printed words and paper. He could watch them like that for long stretches of time before getting too restless.

He stopped next to the bookcase, stepping on the hems of his pants and carefully pulling them down without using his hands. Once they pooled around his ankles he kicked them away. They landed near Asahi’s discarded pants, which he gave one last look at before continuing on his journey. He amazed himself by not tripping, a triumphant grin spread over his lips as he zoned in on the next piece of clothing. His cock twitched up against his stomach with each step, smearing strings of sticky precum across his skin as his mind became filled with images of their naked body waiting for him.

Their briefs were sitting just outside the partially closed door of their bedroom. Light flowing over the dark red material, acting like a bullseye for his eyes against the light-colored rug it sat on. A shiver ran through him, shocked down his spine and leaving another trail of little bumps across his skin. This time it wasn't a shiver from the chill he'd thought would remain deep in his bones till morning. He now felt hot, too hot. As if the thermostat had been turned up all the way in the middle of summer.

He arrived in front of the door, feet stepping on the briefs as he paused. Swallowing hard, feeling oddly nervous, he raised his hand slowly until he flattened his palm against the wood. The hinges creaked ominously as he pushed against it, the sound so much louder in the thick silence than it actually was. The only other sounds he heard were his own shallow breaths and the muffled thumps of his heart. It pounded heavily in his chest, beating just a bit faster than normal. As an athlete, he was used to the hard pounds of his heart, especially when on the court as time was winding down to a close, but tonight... Tonight it felt as if the organ was trying to escape through his chest. 

He continued to press against the door until he could see the entirety of the room. His eyes roamed over the room until it landed on the figure spread out across the bed. Their skin glowed softly under the gentle lighting. He found himself staring at them for a long while, his breath hitching with each inhale and his skin tingling in awareness. They truly were too beautiful for him, almost constantly stealing away his breath and always capturing his heart. 

Asai laid across the bed on his stomach, limbs sprawled out, from one corner to the other, their beautifully tanned sin glowing in the soft light. Their face was buried in a mini pile of bunched blankets and sheets, their arms curled around it to keep its pillow-lie shape. They looked so peaceful, so comfortable and he felt a small pang of guilt over wanting to disturb them. Asahi released a small, slow sigh of content and the guilt grew a fraction even as his cock twitched in want as they shifted a leg. 

His eyes narrowed in on their ass, the shift of their leg drawing his attention there and he swallowed as he got a glimpse of their hole. He watched as their hips rolled forward, grinding against the bed and he shivered, an electric shock coursing through him from head to toes. Asahi released another soft sigh as they continued to grind their hips into the bed in slow, deliberate grinds. The guilt died off at the sight, disappearing completely when they looked over their shoulder, through their veil of hair. Their heated gazes met and he shuddered noticeably, a grin spread across their face when they saw their effect on him. 

He swallowed again against the dryness in his mouth, eyes trailing over their body in a slow sweep. His fingers twitched at his side as he took a hesitant step forward. The need to reach out, to touch them, to feel their heated sin against his tingling palms grew and grew with each careful step. His heart quickened, fluttered in his throat the closer he got. Their eyes closed and they nuzzled into the make-shift pillow again, their hips wiggling enticingly as he drew close to the side of the bed.

“Hey,” he mumbled, voice thick and deep with desire. They hummed low instead of using words as reply as they wiggled their ass against the bed more, ground their hips harder. He took their reaction as a sign of consent to come closer. His eyes traveled down the curve of their spine, breathing out heavily. Their body seemed to sense where his eyes roamed, their muscles trembling under his burning gaze. 

He'd planned to watch them a bit longer, appreciate the move of their body as they pleasure themself in wait for him. But, anyone who knows him knows all too well that he, Bokuto Koutarou, is an ass man. It's been both a fortunate and unfortunate preference in is life. Sometimes, usually without realizing it, he stares. He doesn't even mean for it to come across the way it does, his eyes are just naturally drawn to that part of peoples bodies, at least once. So once his gaze fell from Asahi's spine to their plump ass, watched as the dimples appeared and disappeared as they moved, he was a goner.

Pressing up against the side of the bed he lowered himself to the mattress carefully, unwilling to disturb them too much as he got comfortable. Curling a knee up until it bumped against their thigh he let his other leg dangle over the edge. He reached out, touched the pads of his fingers against their skin and paused, waiting for the go ahead. When they sighed, the sound coming out like a borderline moan, he laid his palm over a cheek, admired how his large hand didn't cover the expanse of it.

Swiping his thumb over their soft flesh he bit into his lip holding back a pleased purr. Leaning more of his weight into his free hand he kneaded his hand, grabbing as much of them into his clenching hand as he could. They raised their hips, pressing into his touch with a gasp and he gripped them harder, leaving behind a fading imprint of his hand. He watched the imprint fill back in, hiding it before he did it again.

He alternated between both cheeks, smoothing his hands over their softness, kneading them tightly. Asahi's small noises spurred him on and he began spreading the cheeks apart as he switched between them, exposing their hole in a mutual tease. He built up the tension, pushing even his own patient limitations, wanting to sink himself between their amazing ass, fuck against it, but also not ready to put and end to the moment.

When Asahi moaned he cursed under his breath. They gripped the corner of the bed, rocked back against him lazily as he slipped his thumb over their twitching hole. He swirled the calloused pad of his thumb over the area until they were keening, biting into the pile their face was buried in. He pushed against the tight, warm ring of muscle, felt it twitch and clench as he pressed against them hard. He sunk his digit in dry until the first knuckle, waiting till the arched away before pulling it out and sliding it down toward their balls.

Leaning over them Bokuto ghosted his breath over their skin, brought a thin layer of bumps to the surface and grinned as he laid a chaste kiss to the curve of their ass. He heard them giggle before they could stop themself as he whispered kisses down one cheek and up the other. He made sure his lips barely touched them, the kisses more like whispered grazes against them. He reached their spine and hesitated only a second before licking a stripe up it.

They shuddered, choked on air but moved against him. Nuzzling his nose into the wet spot he created Bokuto rolled onto his knees, nudging theirs to prompt them to spread their legs for him. He collected spit on his mouth as they shuffled around, their bare skin rustling over the sheets. They panted as he settled behind them, balancing his weight so he could lean over them, his hand rubbing between them, over their entrance again.

Spitting down the middle of their ass he spread their cheeks apart, his eyes watching as the dribble of spit slid slowly as his finger continued to play with their hole. Pressing inside to his first knuckle he waited till they relaxed around him then pulled it out to rub their sensitive rim again. He nibbled up their lower back Without stopping the finger teasing them whispered out praises as he kissed and nibbled over every inch his mouth could reach. His hips lowered to grind against their thighs in achingly slow thrusts, using the friction to relieve the painful need surging through him.

He wanted to fuck them. Wanted to press them into the bed, their wrists pulled behind them, captured by one of his hands as he pounded relentlessly into them. A desire to dominate, roughly take them was at the front of his mind, his imagination running wild with the idea. But he also didn’t want to stop what he was doing right now. Teasing them into a needy, whiny mess. The small whimpers of pleasure falling from their tired lips as he fought off every urge to go faster.

Plus the lube was in the living room from the other night, when the movie got too boring so he rode their dick instead. Much too far away for him to get up and go get it now.

He was pulled from the images his brain was painting; where he had them bent over the side of the bed taking him at such a rough, fast pace their whole body surged forward with each slap of his hips into theirs; when they suddenly clenched around the finger inside them. A mewling sound escaped them, building in volume till it was a borderline scream. They shook beneath him, their hot insides pulsing around his finger as their legs began trembling. He blinked at the way their muscles tensed, looking behind him to see their toes curl and he was blindsided by the fact that they’d just cum. Without him even touching or penetrating them.

His eyes snapped back to them in time to see the skin of their neck and face turning a bright, hot looking red. A choked laugh of surprise escaped before he could stop it. They groaned and tried to pull the blanket over their face but he scrambled for it, yanking it out of their grasp as he fell onto the bed beside them. They grunted and turned their face away but he nuzzled their neck and jaw, kissed his way along the heated skin he could reach.

Sure enough, just as he planned, their grunts and attempts at escape melted away into soft chuckles and they eventually nuzzled him back. Their nose finding its way to his jaw, the tip running along the edge of it slowly. He waited a few minutes before wrapping an around their waist, pulling them close as he pressed a kiss to their head, wrinkling his nose as their hair tickled his nose.

“M’sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he whispered as he ran his fingertips along their cooling skin.

“But-” they tried but he cut them off.

“It felt good for you, right?” he prompted. They nodded against his neck and he hummed. “Then no sorries needed.”

“You didn’t…” they paused, voice trailing off.

Pulling back enough to smooth their hair away from their face his eyes rose to meet a hesitant gaze, their eyes flicking back and forth between his and something behind him. Raising a brow he waited to see if they’d continue, when they didn’t he finished for them.

“Didn’t what? Cum?” when they nodded after pausing for a long moment he sighed, relaxing into their space again until their noses touched.

“I don’t need to cum babe. I just enjoy making you feel good,” he whispered, bringing a deeper blush to their cheeks. He nearly missed their response, it was spoken so low under their breath that if he hadn’t been so close, hadn’t watched their lips just barely mouth the words, it would have been lost in the air between them.

“I like making you feel good too… I like making you cum…”

He grinned, kissed the tip of their red-tinted nose as he repeated that he didn’t need to though. Sure, his body wants to. His erection pressed hard against the side of their stomach, the subtle friction when either of them shifted made him bite back groans as pleasure shocked through him, but it wasn’t needed. He’d be just as happy laying here in their arms till it went away and they both fell asleep.

“You can…” they started and he cupped their neck, running his thumbs along their jawline as he waited for them to continue. “You can um… Cum if, if you want. I just don’t, I don’t have enough energy to... I don’t think I want to have sex, if that makes any sense?” they finished uncertainly. He thought for a moment, leaning on the blanket mountain they’d created as he focused his eyes just past their head.

He thinks he gets what they mean, but if he’s wrong he doesn’t want to make them uncomfortable by asking. Plus they’d probably do it anyway even if it wasn’t what they meant… Before he overthought it Bokuto shook his head to literally shake away what was going through his mind and opened his mouth to just ask. Asahi was a shy, stuttering mess sometimes but they weren’t as glass hearted and fragile as most made them out to be. If he asked and it wasn’t what they meant, or wanted, he knew better by now than to assume they’d do it anyway. I mean… They might, but he’s confident he knows the difference between them actually agreeing and just saying it to make him happy by now.

“You want me to jerk off with your ass?”

Okay, he admits he could have worded that a lot better, but it seemed to be effective when Asahi had buried their face into his chest to stifle their bark of laughter. A snorted ‘yes’ made it through the string of vibrating chuckles. Hugging them close he chuckled with them, their chests vibrated together where they touched.

He laid a kiss to the side of their head as their mirth began to die down, chests shaking together in low chuckles A silent moment passes between them, their eyes staring softly into each others’. Asahi leaned in slow, hooded eyes darting between his in hesitation, pausing just before their lips touched to give him time to pull back. Humming he closed the distance, brushing their lips together in a gentle caress. They kissed slow, mouths moving and sensual rather than hot and lustful. Asahi’s hand slid down his chest, touching but not exploring. More so a need to be intimate without the addition of eroticism, fingertips pressing into the dips of his muscles as they ran along his abs and back up to the sharp cut of his collarbone.

He sighed into the kiss, pressed himself closer as he tangled a hand into their disastrous hair. Asahi made a soft, high noise, close to what he’d consider a mewl from a kitten, as they pulled away. Their eyes didn’t open, face relaxed as they pushed lightly against his chest to create a small space between them.

They twisted, turning around until their ass pressed against his hips turning his grin into a surprised ‘o’ as a light, breathy moan escaped him.

“Shit,” he cursed when their arm reached behind them, their hand grasping his hip to pull him forward as he spread their ass open so his cock was hugged between their cheeks. They rocked back, following the slow, steady rhythm he set up, their arm curling under their head to cushion their face on top of the blankets. It was probably the laziest sex he’s ever had, all grinding and no penetration, they weren’t grasping desperately at each other, neither one arching or crying out for more. Yet, it felt just as amazing to be shallowly pressing his cock against them.

He came with an airy gasp against their shoulder, their and left his hip to fall around his head. Their palm pressed against the back of his head, holding him close as he jerked and shoo against them. Thick cum spread between their ass and leaked out the top, where his cock barely peeked out. It slid down their skin, spread over his stomach and dripped onto the sheets. They’d have to change them before either one went to sleep but for now, he was more than content to remain as they were. His arms wrapped around them, one over their waist, the other replacing their under their head. He held them as close as he could, leg pressing between theirs while his softening cock remained nestled where it was.

Asahi’s hand covered the one he had against their stomach, raised it to their lips for a chaste kiss before entwining their fingers. Grinning into their shoulder he closed his eyes, listening to the gentle rhythm of their breaths falling in sync. Whispering out, he told them how much he loved them, chuckling low as he felt the skin of their neck heat up from the blush he’d created.


End file.
